


Wilbur wonders

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, and a bad brother, wilbur being insane, yeah idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: When you die, you lose some memory.It’s painful, and no one enjoys it, but you still respawn. You still come back. But is there a limit?Wilbur wanted to find out.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tales From a Broken World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Wilbur wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Vague and mysterious is not my forte but hey, I can try, right?

Despite the fact that Tubbo was regarded as the least trustworthy member of the cabinet, he was allowed everywhere. Everywhere but one single room.

He had gotten glimpses inside the room. Strange glowing lights and wires that hid sinister machinery was enough to raise anyone’s suspicions, but since it was Schlatt it was much less of a surprise than it should have been. Even Quackity, the second-in-command was unnerved by it. Fundy liked to scare him by telling him made-up stories about what was inside, even though only Schlatt and Quackity knew.

The building got more dangerous by the day. Even folks like Eret and Punz walked around with a certain shift in their gaze, avoiding their leader’s office out of caution.

They gossiped in the cafeteria, whispering when Tubbo would enter:

_They’re the only ones with the guts to take him down._

_How long will it take?_

_Do you think he knows?_

* * *

  
When you die, you lose some memory. Not nearly as much Tubbo had, but it all becomes a blur. It’s painful, and no one enjoys it, but you still respawn. You still come back. But is there a limit?

Wilbur wanted to find out.

He also wanted to tell Tommy. Tell Tommy what they’d done, tell him about Tubbo, but he couldn’t bring himself to. The amnesia you suffered after dying wasn’t permanent, and Wilbur had had more than enough time to recover all his memories, but Tommy had been out for days. His head was still fuzzy.

He knew Tommy snuck out. Just once, to see Niki. She would undoubtedly explain everything to him, because she thought he deserved to know. Why? It was the kid’s own damn fault. But there was something inside Wilbur that felt guilty, like he was responsible for this kid, and he had let him be so reckless, but he couldn’t bring himself to act upon these thoughts. He just didn’t care anymore.

Everyone had a death count. Techno and Dream - the PvP professionals - probably had one of the highest in the world. Wilbur was edging into the twenties, and even people like Niki were in double-digits.

But Tommy...

He had only died three times.

Wilbur had been there for all of them: First, in L’Manburg, when Dream had shot him in the duel, second, Eret betrayed the revolution and Dream was responsible for Tommy’s death again, and third, at the Manburg festival when Technoblade had shot two rockets into his chest.

You start to get used to the after affects of dying after the first five orso respawns. For Tommy, it was still new. It would take longer for his memories to fully return.

_Good._ Wilbur thought. _That gives me time._


End file.
